jinchurikiwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rieko Yamato
“I will do what I must to defend the few I care for. If it means that I must remain by your side constantly, I will do that. If it means that I must turn into a monster and drive you away, I will do that too.” ''-''To Ryuu Sasaki Rieko Yamato is the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato, the daimyo of Uzu no Kuni and the Jinchuriki of the Eight-Tails, Gyuki. She possesses the rare kekkei genkai, Massao, and is considered the kind of prodigy that only comes along once in a generation among her fellow shinobi. Secretly, she is a member of the Daichiran. Early Life Rieko was born in Uzushiogakure, the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. Soon after she was born, Gyuki began rampaging again. In an effort to rein in the beast, it was sealed inside of the infant Rieko. She was raised by her parents, Ryuusuke and Shiori Yamato, in the Yamato Clan Compounds and trained to be a shinobi from an early age. Growing up, she had a strained relationship with her elder brother that would turn into an out-right blood-rivalry in their older years. Rieko, despite having very fragile health and being regarded as a monster by the rest of the village, was viewed as the better ninja by their parents. This would breed resentment between the two. As a very young child, she was enrolled in the Ninja Academy, where the other students feared and avoided her, spurred on by the stories told to them by their parents. Cut off from contact with children her own age, Rieko became very apathetic and detached. She ascended through the ranks rapidly, being placed on a team by the age of seven along with two similarly exceptional transfers from the Land of Iron: Yukiyo “Kaida” Hanamachi and her cousin Mari Hanamachi. They formed Uzu’s Team 6, under the tutelage of the leader of Uzu’s famed Puppeteer Brigade, Daisuke Tengu. Daisuke took Rieko under his wing, and she was initiated into the Puppeteer Brigade at the age of nine. Though Uzushio was technically a neutral force in the war that raged throughout the rest of the ninja world, their close ties to the Hidden Mist and Leaf prompted them to occasionally act on behalf of Konoha. It was during one such mission that Rieko first met Ryuu Sasaki. She and her team had been dispatched to the Hidden Rain Village to recover hostages that had been taken by the Rain Ninja when the battle broke out. Unable to escape without fighting, they joined the fray. It was during this time that Rieko first activated her kekkei genkai, then at its early stage, Hanashoubu. Using her newly-activated kekkei genkai, the then seven-year-old managed to fight off the shinobi that had surrounded her and help her teammates recover their comrades. Rieko watched the Hidden Leaf’s plan pan out and wound up injured when Ryuu Sasaki lost control. She was taken back to Mari, who was still training to be a medic at the time, by her sensei and faked much of her recuperation in order to get on the road sooner. It was while Team 6 and their rescued comrades were traveling that they had their first encounter with Manami, Hayate and Ryuu. They encountered the older teens from Konoha on the road to the port city where they would catch a boat back to Uzu. Though Rieko’s teammates were quick to strike up a conversation with Team Suzume, more reserved Rieko kept to herself. “Kaida: Ah! Rie! Are you going to say anything? Rieko: …No, I don’t think so…. Mari: Oh, c’mon, Rie! Don’t be like that!” In the years between the end of the war and joining the Daichiran, Rieko continued her meteoric rise through the ranks until she reached the rank of Uzukage at the age of twelve. She also continued to train in using both her Tailed Beast’s chakra and her kekkei genkai, managing to master Hanashoubu and the subsequent stage of it that she unlocked: Massao. It was around this time that she was approached by Ryuu about joining the Daichiran. Thought skeptical of Ryuu and his ideals (being an incredible cynic), she joined when her friend and fellow Jinchuriki Mari decided to. She would remain with the Daichiran, forming close relationships with Ryuu and Riku, for several years before leaving to pursue a lead on the Tsuchikage developing anti-Jinchuriki weapons. Later Life Rieko took on the job of training two young Academy students, twins named Akemi and Akuri Honda, upon returning to Uzu. Akuri would die a year later during a duel between Rieko and Rieko’s elder brother Raiden. When Akuri attempted to interfere to prevent the siblings from injuring each other too badly, Raiden flew into a rage and killed her. Raiden was subsequently put under house arrest in Uzu, though he would eventually escape. When Rieko was around sixteen, the Tsuchikage began sending a series of assassins after her to prevent her continued search into his anti-Jinchuriki weapons’ development. Though she managed to fend off the assassins, it took a toll on her body and began to weaken her. Further complicating matters was her increasing loss of sight, resulting from her over-using Massao. By age seventeen, Rieko had gone entirely blind in her right eye. When she was seventeen, the assassination attempts intensified. During one such attempt, her sight in her left eye blurred out and allowed her attacks to wound her near-fatally. She managed to kill the attackers and reinstate the whirlpool barrier around Uzu that she had previously dismantled before collapsing into unconsciousness. She lapsed into a fever a few days later and has been out of commission since. Kekkei Genkai Rieko’s kekkei genkai is called Hanashoubu, meaning dark blue, at its early stage. It is a very powerful dōjutsu that she unlocked during the Battle of the Hidden Rain Village when she was seven. Hanashoubu is the kekkei genkai of Uzushio's known and feared Yamato clan. A powerful dōjutsu, it allows the user to view and manipulate the chakra flow of an enemy from a distance, without touching them. It is frequently used to induce paralysis. There have been accounts of Hanashoubu being used to control Bijuu, but these are all unconfirmed. It is possible that stronger Hanashoubu-users are granted a degree of telekinesis by the kekkei genkai. It is also speculated but not confirmed that Hanashoubu grants the user a widened field of vision and some degree of eye-based genjutsu, but this is all speculation. The second stage of Hanashoubu, Massao (meaning deep blue), heightens the abilities granted by Hanashoubu. Massao also grants a degree of telekinesis and a widened field of vision. Additionally, there are several eye-based genjutsu associated with Massao, but they are Yamato Clan secrets and Rieko has not disclosed their names. One was confirmed by Raiden to be the powerful genjutsu Tsukiyomi. Massao is most definitely not without its pitfalls, however. The dojutsu causes loss of eyesight when over-used, which Rieko learned when she found her right eye failing. It also has the potential to cause extreme disruptions in the chakra networks of the body. When Massao gets to this point, the repurcussions of over-use have the potential to cause failure of the internal organs resulting in death. As of the time of the attempted assassination, Rieko was in the early stages of this organ failure. Physical Appearance Rieko is most noted amongst the shinobi nations for her bright red hair. It has been varying lengths throughout her life, but is generally kept fairly short. Just before lapsing into unconsciousness, Rieko had it cut very short. It usually covers her right eye, now more so. She has dark blue eyes naturally, but they turn an unnatural glowing blue when she activates Massao, which is almost constantly. She is relatively short and very pale. When Rieko gets upset, sometimes a red cloak of chakra will materialize around her body. She is also described as having a very intimidating death glare, particularly for someone of her stature. As a child, she kept her hair at about shoulder-length and had a generally passive, disinterested look on her face. Her freckles were additionally much more noticeable when she was a child. Though it could be argued that her face is still usually passive and disinterested, she actually showed even less emotion on her face as a child. Rieko has a very slender, compact build that does not seem suited to the lifestyle she lives. The frailty of her health reflects in the seeming frailty of her body, but she is actually very quick and possesses a great deal of physical strength. She has many scars from missions, the war, attempted assassinations and duels with her brother. A particularly notable one is an x-shaped scar on her back that was given to her by Raiden. She, additionally, has several tattoos: one of the number six on her left hand that Mari, Kaida and their former sensei also have, one of a phoenix that dominates her entire back that she got as a child because a phoenix is the symbol of her clan and a tattoo on her upper right arm from her time in the Puppeteer Brigade of a whirlpool like what is on the Uzu headbands. Personality A generally quiet and anti-social person, Rieko has displayed a sharp sense of humor. Even though she never fully lightens up, subtle changes in her demeanor can be noticed around her few friends. She is uncannily good at reading others but absolutely horrible at reading herself. Her dedication to the few people she cares for is belied by her seemingly disinterested manner. She comes off as apathetic and detached from the problems of those around her, but Rieko’s temper can be provoked to violent effect if the right buttons are pushed. Speaking badly of the other Jinchuriki, Riku, Kaida or the Raikage will quickly cause her temper to flare. When angered, she becomes snippy and sarcastic and will resort to violence if pushed too far. After a flare of temper, though, she will quickly revert back to her usual apathetic persona. Despite being unwilling to let Ryuu help her with anything, Rieko cares for him deeply. She came to love the man during her time with the Daichiran, though she refuses to admit it. Her skepticism of love prompted her to become scared when she realized that she loved him and was part of the reason she left the Daichiran. She maintains contact with Ryuu and sends him letters reporting going-on’s in Uzu as well as the status of her investigation frequently. He is one of the few people that she ever opens up around fully and the only person to whom she confides nearly all of her innermost thoughts. In public, Rieko is a regal and imposing presence. At a meeting of the Kages, she often serves as the voice of reason, despite her usual silence throughout the majority of the meetings. Despite being known as a great orator, Rieko very rarely makes speeches and often intercedes in arguments between her contemporaries. This attitude may reflect Uzu’s usual neutrality in issues that affect the rest of the Shinobi World, but it might also result from Rieko’s natural affinity for silence. She is extremely intelligent and a talent tactician, so others will usually listen when she speaks. Beneath all of this, though, Rieko is extremely insecure and usually doubts herself. She is scared of letting anyone get too close to her heart, having been hurt badly by most of the people that ever did. Had she not been born a Jinchuriki, Rieko would have probably been a very kind-hearted, gentle, loving person, and vestiges of what may have been are sometimes seen, but this is very rare. She does, however, wear her heart on her sleeve, something that very few people realize. As a child, she was understatedly cheerful around what few friends she had and more prone to joking. With some prodding, she would talk to strangers so long as a trusted adult was present. When she was very young, she worked very hard to make her family proud of her in hopes that they would love her, but never really succeeded. Her relationship with her parents is politely distant. Her relationship with her brother isn’t even that. Abilities Rieko is an extremely powerful shinobi, specializing in long-distance combat. She owns three puppets, Hanamaru, Toki and Aoi, that she uses in battles primarily. Hanamaru is Rieko’s shining achievement: a puppet that she made using extremely tiny bits of wood and holds together using her own chakra. Through usage of Massao, she is capable of manipulating Hanamaru and using him as a shield if necessary. Though very adept at taijutsu, she prefers to avoid it. At close range, though, she is a very agile and quick-footed adversary that many have had problems pinning down. Rieko is a talented swordsman who wields the massive Kaeribana, symbol of her clan that she inherited from her father when she ascended to the position of Head of the Yamato Clan at age fifteen, with skill unusual in one her age. Previously to wielding Kaeribana, she owned a sword called Murakumo that she left with Ryuu when she left the Daichiran. Rieko is capable of performing two signature jutsu that she learned after becoming Uzukage. One is the jutsu she uses to summon the whirlpool barrier that protects Uzu, which only she and Ryuu are capable of dispelling. The other is a sealing jutsu that was originally used to seal away a powerful demon in a temple in Uzu, which she keeps secret because she fears that anyone else might use it against her village. Rieko’s intelligence and tactical mind make her very useful on the battlefield. She has an immense store of chakra, and, courtesy of a lot of training as a child, her stamina is greatly improved. Her eyesight has recently given her issues during battles, though. Relationships Team Daisuke Yukiyo “Kaida” Hanamachi Rieko has been friends with Kaida since they were just children. Kaida was the first real friend that Rieko made, so Rieko is very loyal to her. The two frequently argue much like siblings, Kaida being one of the few people capable of making Rieko act her age. Rieko views Kaida as a truer sibling than her own, and Kaida is very protective of her in return. The two will fiercely defend each other. Kaida helped Rieko master her sword technique, and Rieko helped Kaida master genjutsu in return. Mari Hanamachi Mari is both Rieko’s former teammate and fellow Kage. The two work together very closely to this day and have a very close, sisterly relationship. Rieko is very protective of Mari, who she views in a similar light to an older sister even though they’re the same age. Mari is usually responsible for taming Rieko’s occasional burst of anger. Rieko and Mari are both members of the Daichiran, Rieko having joined after Mari did. Family Ryuusuke Yamato Ryuusuke is Rieko’s father and her harshest critic. She has spent much of her life trying to impress him to no avail, and their relationship is one of polite dislike. Ryuusuke used to push Rieko to do better than her elder brother, Raiden, in everything, beginning the rivalry that has nearly become lethal for both of his children now that they are older. He was the Head of the Yamato Clan for much of Rieko’s life but has recently passed that mantle along to Rieko. Shiori Yamato Though a medic, Rieko’s mother is far from being a nurturing soul. She is harsh and cold beneath her beautiful exterior and views Rieko as a damaged child. Shiori has always preferred Raiden and encourages the siblings’ frequent battles. Though Rieko bears a long-standing grudge against Shiori, she would never dare act on it out of respect for her mother. Raiden Yamato Raiden is both Rieko’s elder brother and nemesis. The two have strove to out-do each other since their childhoods and this has created a lot of resentment between the two. That being said, Rieko cares for her brother deeply and tries to avoid fighting him when she can. Failing in that, she tries to not hurt him too badly. Raiden does not feel the same and wants to kill his younger sister. Before Rieko became a ninja, Raiden and Rieko had a very close relationship, but neither will acknowledge it. Other Kage With the exception of Mari, the Kazekage, and Z, the Raikage, Rieko’s relationships with the other Kage are almost universally politely strained. Z''' Rieko respects Z deeply and counts him as a friend, though not a close one. She appreciates the fact that he never discriminated against him for her age or status as a Jinchuriki and feels a kinship with him, being (technically speaking) the youngest Kage of the current ones (Mari is a full six months older than Rieko). She tries to aid him in his search for Kaito without revealing too much about the Daichiran. When they were children, Rieko was captured by enemy shinobi while her father visited the previous Raikage. Z was the one that rescued her, but he doesn’t recognize her as the same little girl, and she doesn’t ever bring it up. '''Uzushio Villagers Rieko does her best to be a good Kage for her village, which she is extremely dedicated to. Her villagers, in exchange, love her very much and trust her judgment above all else with few exceptions. She worries, though, that she can’t be herself around her people for fear that they will lose faith in her. Akemi Honda Akemi is a young orphan in Uzu that Rieko took under her wing when she returned. Akemi idolizes Rieko and refers to her as “onee-sama” (a very polite form of “older sister”) in casual conversation. It is speculated by the villagers that Rieko is grooming Akemi to be her successor, but it is much more likely that Kaida will be the next Uzukage, as Rieko expects to die young. Akemi wants to be “Just like onee-sama!” and aspires to someday be as powerful and respected as Rieko. Outsiders Though cordial, Rieko often intimidates those that are not from her village, which caused her to be further ostracized when working with shinobi from other villages as a child. As a Kage, she is highly respected and occasionally underestimated by others, particularly the Tsuchikage. Daichiran Being a generally quiet person, Rieko tended to keep to herself even when around other Jinchuriki. As such, she did not form many close relationships within the Daichiran and is viewed as something of an enigma by the others. Ryuu Sasaki Rieko is very much in love with Ryuu, and considers him a close friend on a deeper level. She trusts Ryuu with her life, even though she didn’t trust him at first and thought he was crazy. He is capable of drawing her out from behind her façade with relative ease, much to her unending irritation. She is fiercely protective of Ryuu, almost more than she is of Kaida and Mari, and will react badly to others speaking badly of him. He is the only other person she has entrusted with knowledge of how to dispel the whirlpool barrier. Rieko was injured by Ryuu while he rampaged during the Battle of the Hidden Rain Village, but she never held a grudge for it, acknowledging how hard it is to control a Bijuu. Riku Hibiki She views Riku as a (sometimes irritating) younger brother and cares for him very much. He was the only person besides Mari and Kaida that she would even speak to when she initially joined the Daichiran (owing to her soft-spot for children) and understands her better than many of the others do. Riku probably has some inkling about Rieko’s actual feelings for Ryuu. If he does, he’s never mentioned it to her. Behind the Scenes *Rieko’s stand-offishness is the result of a mild case of avoidant personality disorder. *She has a strongly utilitarian mindset. *She hates tomatoes and is very fond of sweets. Category:Jinchuriki Category:Daichiran